


Stolen Kisses

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Seska/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EleosEpistrophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleosEpistrophia/gifts).



Seska pushed B''Elanna against the bulkhead and kissed her, pressed their bodies together. It had been too long since they'd done this--not since they'd gotten onboard _Voyager_ , in fact. And she was tired of waiting, tired of duty rosters and Federation stares and orders. When the kiss broke, they were both breathless, just the way Seska liked it. But her grin vanished at B'Elanna's frown. 

"What?"

"We're on duty." B'Elanna pursed her lips--lips Seska should've already been kissing again. "We're supposed to be cleaning the EPS manifolds."

"Let them clean their own EPS manifolds." She kissed her again.


End file.
